Days of Our Lives
by Chewy518
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou just moved to America seemingly in the middle of no where... Nebraska.. Follow through thier highschool experince... sk ik sm sux at sum
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own nothing

Chapter One: Fresh Start

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Kagome groaned and rolled over. The knock became more persistant. Finially the knock stop and Mrs. Higurashi walked in with a cheery smile on her face.

"Kagome, Kikyou its time to get up..." If it was posible you would hear crickets chriping in the background.

"Kagome! Kikyou! If you dont get out of bed this very instant you wont get any lunch money and I'll let grandpa make your lunches!" said Mrs. Higurashi with a deadly smirk. In a sudden movement both teenage girls jumped out of bed standing attention.

"Good, now ladies get dress and be downstairs in 20 minutes for breakfest." with that said Mrs. Higurashi walked out of her daughters' bedroom and siliently closed the door.

Kagome slowly truged to the closet looking for something to wear on her first day of highschool.

"Ummm.. Kikyou.. are you nervous at all? Not that I'm nervous or anything but we just moved here 3 weeks ago. Do you know what I mean?"

Kikyou slowly nodded her head as she brushed her long raven locks. Both the Higurashi sisters were beautiful. But Kikyou held the more mature look, with long straight hair that stopped midways her back. Kagome looked innocent and she seemed very naive to most. Her hair was also the color of a raven feathers, but hers was alot wavier then her twin sister.

"Kag.. don't be such a fraidy cat.. you make friends without even trying" Kikyou said with alittle sorrow in her voice and added in a quiet voice "Everyone loves you."

"Kiki you know thats not true!" said Kagome as she walked over to comfort her sister that she loved so much. "What about that guy InuYasha across the street is rather smitten with you.." she said with a smirk on her face.

Kikyou blushed a bright red. "Thats so not true!! He was totally checking you out..Oh but wait a minute that was his older brother..what's his name again? Oh yeah! Sesshomaru!"

It was now Kagome turn to blush. " Shut up! Hes sucha jerk to me. So cold, emotionless, and a total ba-" Kagome was cut off by thier mother constant yelling at the door.

" You guys got 5 more minutes..or-"

"Just a few more minutes mom!" They yelled in unison.

"So Kag do you want to go with the pink shirt and the white skirt or the pink shirt with the white capris?"

"Capris deffinately!"

Later at school..Before 1st period

Kagome and Kikyou just walked out of the office looking at thier schedules with looks of disbelif on thier faces. "I cant believe they gave us the exact same schedule" whined Kikyou.

"Its going to be a living hell with all the teacher confusing us all the time" agreed Kagome instantly. They looked at eachother and nodded in a silent agreement that they should get to extra early so they can beat everybody else. They made thier way to the second floor quietly like a couple of zombies nobody seemed to notice them. Maybe because they were reuniting with their friends over sucha a long summer vacation. Kagome looked at this sadly remembering the day they moved..

Flashback

When Kagome heard the news they were moving from their house the next morning she didnt even say anything. She instantly ran to her room and picked up the phone. '_OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! I have to call Yuki_' She dailed Yuki's phone number. '_Pick up please pick up_'

"Hello?"

"Yuki..umm.." Kagome couldnt tell her but it was an obligation to Yuki part of being her best friend other than Kikyou. " I'm moving to America tomorrow"

"What?!?!"

" I know its horrible" Kagome croaked out. " But i just want you to know you are really the only friend I have besides Kikyou and that I love you"

"I love you too Kag..but I have to go now my mom is yelling at me.. call me when you get the chance! JA!"

"JA!" She hung up the phone and started packing up her memories with silent tears rolling down her face. '_So much for starting highschool together_'

End Of Flashback

Kagome and Kikyou were sitting beside eachother. They were tense and nervous. Their teacher Mr. Dixon seemed kind enough but..it still wasnt the same. A girl with long black hair pulled up into a pony walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Kagome.

" Hi I'm Sango what you guys name?" she said with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Kagome "

" I'm Kikyou "

" I'm a freshman.. I'm new here just moved here from Japan " Sango said with a proud smile.

" Oh my god me and Kikyou just moved here from Japan. " Kagome was just bouncing with glee.

" Where in Japan Sango? Me and Kagome are from Tokyo."

"Same here isnt that just freaky?"

" Yeah weird.. " said Kagome and Kikyou in unison

" Wow thats so cool how do you guys do that?"

The girl chatted like they were old friends for 10 minutes as the classroom started to fill in. A visibly upperclassman walked into the classroom with a big smile. he sat near the back of the classroom. The desk were set up in a u shape around the room.

" Hey you girls up there! whats yalls names? " he said with a smile.

They paused. They were just shocked they hadnt notice anybody come into the room the desk were almost filled up..

" Come on we all are gonna introduce ourselves and you happened to be in the first desk " he said in a very friendly voice.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi "

" Hi Kagome. I'm Brenton Smith. What grade are you in? Where are you from? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She answered all the questions poletily. He asked Kikyou and Sango the same ones and introduce his name a told them he was a senior. Kagome could tell he was funny and an easy going guy after talking to them for a while he moved on tho the next person with happened to sitting next to Sango.

" I'm Yura Harenton "

Kagome gave her a friendly smile. And listened attentively to everyones answers. Suddenly she felt eyes on her she looked up and her blue eyes met up with beautiful gold eyes. '_Sesshomaru! Oh my god hes in my class! Okay Kagome dont freak out hes just a totally hott upperclassman that you dont have a chance with._' She kept on repeating that in her head. It turn out that both the Tama brothers were in their first class. Once everyone was finished ringing the teacher took the class attention away from Brenton.

" Welcome to Honors Biology please write down the daily agenda." Mr. Dixon started. Kagome could tell this was going to be a great class.

Lunchtime

Kikyou and Kagome sat down at a empty luch table and were imediatley joined by Sango. They smiled at eachother and started talking.

Kagome observed the lunch room. Well she was really only looking at a certain someone with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Hey wench! Why are you staring all lovey dovey like at my brother?" came a extremrly rude voice which belonged to none other than InuYasha Tama.

"Excuse me InuYasha I wasnt looking at your brother I was looking past him." she snaped " You know spacing out? Or are you too dense to know when someones thinking which something you oviously don't do." she added with a smirk.

" Now.. now Kagome we all know InuYasha is slow in slow motion so ignore him " Came a voice from a very handsome boy with a little short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

" Hey Miroku! " Everyone chorus and all the girls slid to the left to avoid any wandering hands.

-----------

Meanwhile..Sesshomaru was trying to pay attention to what his friends were saying back a certain raven haired girl that has corrupted his thoughts non-stop from the first day he laid eyes on her. He didnt want to admit to himself that he was actually falling for a freshman girl.

_' She means nothing to me'_

_' Admit it Sesshy boy your falling for her'_

_' Who in the hell are you'_

_' Janet Jackson..who do you think I am? I'm you'_

_' Shes a lowly freshman not worth my time'_

_' Wow the big sophmore is making judgements on freshmans now.. big age difference'_

_' Shut up and leave me alone'_

_' As you wish'_

" Man this was going to be a long year.." he muttered and leaned his face into his hands

--------

(a/n) i found this in my throwback stories hope you like it.. i might go somewhere with it.i dont know maybe.. review and let me know. Anyways..... I didnt really check for my errors.. i wrote this like when i was 14.. and i delevoped more with my writing skills... but i was feeling kinda lazy.... The next chapters will be better i hope...

-Rebecca Lynn

aka

Chewy518


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(a/n): well I wasnt going to continue with this story... but on popular demand on two particular reviewer I will. To tell the truth I dont know where I am going with this. But I might decide to make some apperances with some certain characters.. (ie. Raylee, Catherine, and Arianna... which you would know of if you have read my harry potter fanfic.. the killing perfection.. which you should check out sometime and tell me what you think in a review) But this story is strictly from my head... my wave of imagination.. moments of briliance. Well with no further ado... on with this fic...

Chapter Two: New Friends

The day was winding down to an end and Kikyou and Kagome were already fed up with getting mixed up by every single one of their teachers. But they got over it when the final bell rang dismissing them from their last class of the day, Mixed Chorus.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see the end of this day!" Kikyou exclaimed dramatically falling back into Kagome's arms, with her hand over her brow in a mock faint. Kagome giggle and pushed Kikyou back on her feet.

"You and me both sister!" Kagome said positively beaming, because secretly she didn't want this school day to end. She had made so many new friends and caught the eye of some certain upper classman that she liked.

"Kagome! Kikyou!"

They looked up and saw a smiling Sango running towards them. They waved simultanesouly at her.

"Hey Sango" They said when she finally fell in step with them.

"What bus do you guys ride?"

"Um... I think its bus 68." Kagome said pulling a bus schedule out of her bag. Nodding her head in affirmation she smiled at her sister and her new best friend.

"Great I ride the same bus." Sango squeled with unknown glee as they made it out of the school building heading towards where many different buses were lined up at the side of the school. Up ahead they saw Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha get on the bus which was about to close its doors. Seeing this the 3 girls started to run with all thier might making it just in time. They all boarded the bus seeing it was kinda crowded.

"Great where are me going to sit." Kikyou said crossing her arms in front of her person. She looked side to side for an empty seat. Her eyes landed on one right next to Inu Yasha. She smiled and went over to sit next to him.

Kagome seeing this she looked over to Sango, who was just sitting down next to Miroku warning him to keep his hands to himself or there will be consequenes. She sighed to herself and looked for an open seat. She spotted the last one, she made her way over to it. She looked up at the person who was sitting beside the space and her heart stopped. _'Great.. Now I'm more than likely to end up standing up.'_

"Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Came Sesshomaru's voice breaking through her daydreaming. She smiled sheepishly at him with her cheeks turning red. She took off her backpack and sat down placing her bag in her lap. The bus finally started to move and a low wave of chatter started. Feeling bored, Kagome turned her attention towards Sesshomaru.

"So..umm Sesshomaru.. you don't seem like the bus type. Why arent you driving?" Kagome asked him. Her answer was a pointed glare that made her turn red in embarassment. She looked away and turned her attention to the front of the bus. She found her self fully interested on the bus driver._ 'Great I managed to get a seat next to this hunk only to fully piss him off.' _She thought as she continued to brate herself.

Beside her, Sesshomaru was silently smiling at his ability to make her uncomfortable with just one look. Today was almost uneventful well... besides Kouga trying to get some freshman girl's attention... Yura was her name. But that didn't really matter to him. He was trying to figure out how is that every turn he made this little slip of a freshman girl was always there. Hell even her locker was next to his. They had a lot of classes together despite of all his advance classes. But he knew that in Japan they were way more advance in thier education system (a/n I dont know if that true.. but just work with me here). So he didn't really ponder on that subject.

But what irked him the most was the fact that he anticpatited seeing her at every turn he made. That he couldn't just shrug off. he was frightfully developing a crush on this lowly little.. he couldn't even put the words to describe her to mind. Cause as he looked at her, ignoring him obviously, he felt himself grow more and more fond of her and this new delevopment had to stop.

Kagome could feel his eyes looking her up and down. She looked at him from the side of her eyes. He had a toughtful look etched on his face. And dare she say a look of longing in his eyes. She could barely hold back the smile that wanted to appear on her straight set face. She could see that her stop was approching and started to put her bag over one shoulder. She looked up and saw Kikyou and Sango doing the same.

The bus came to a stop and they stood up and got off the bus. Once outside they waited for the bus to pass them. Kagome looked around to see who got off thier stop. Seeing Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru was not a shock since they did live across the street. But Sango and Miroku was a shock.

"What street do you live on Sango?" Kikyou asked her new friend.

"Walker.. you?"

" Barton.." Inu Yasha answered for them. Sango rolled her eyes at him and turned towards Miroku.

"Maddison dr." He answered.

"Cool we all like live a block away from eachother." Kagome exclaimed, while she stole looks at Sesshomaru. Who she caught a few times looking at her. She looked down and smiled secretly to herself. They made it to their street and turned the corner waving goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

They continued to walk down the street, the only sound was the occasional giggle coming Kikyou. Her and Inu Yasha really hit it off. The rest of the way home was uneventful. But Kagome could sense that they were going to be all new life long friends.

Kikyou and Kagome walked into their house and was greeted by their mother.

"How was school you two? Make any new friends?" She asked them.

"Yeah plenty..."

(a/n) well.. thats it for chapter 2.. the next chapter will be longer and more dense. It will also skipped some weeks and the friendships will be more defined. till then review!


	3. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Important note at the end.

Chapter Three: Sleepover

Its been 3 weeks since they had started their first day of high school, and Kagome was liking it more and more everyday. Her and Kikyou were making friends of their own. Kikyou hung out with the cheerleaders, and Kagome hung out with the more nerdy type. But they were still very close. Kikyou didn't let anyone talk bad about Kagome, without a fight. Kikyou had her schedule changed around a little bit. She got the classes that she wanted. Her and Kagome still had mixed chorus 6th period.

Its also been news that Kikyou and Inu Yasha have been going out for 5 days now. Kagome was frankly happy for her sister. She was also happy that people had finally figured out the difference between the two. Kagome has blue eyes and Kikyou has brown. Which in Kagome's opinion should've been obvious since day 2.

The bell ran signaling that 5th period was over. She gathered up her things and walked out of class. She was heading towards her locker to deposit her books.

"KAGOME!" She heard a familiar voice calling her. She looked behind her and smiled when she saw it was Sango.

"Hey Sango... are you still coming over today?" Kagome asked as Sango finally caught up.

"Yeah you bet I am. I got my stuff in my locker." Sango said looking around. "Wheres Kikyou?"

"She some of her classes changes around. But I figure that she's with Yura Harenton, they are friends now. She coming over tonight too." Kagome said stopping at her locker exchanging books quickly, they only had 3 more minutes left to get to class.

"Well I'm gonna go to PE now okay Kags?" Sango said, leaving when she saw Kagome nod her head. Kagome shut her locker and looked up to see Sesshomaru putting his books up. She smiled shyly up at him and turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away with a smirk on his face. He liked her. He really did, but he knew they could never be together. He sighed and shut his locker. Heading to Algebra 2, he had to think on this more.

After School... Walking Home...

Kikyou had had a good day. She looked down at her and Inu Yasha's hands which were intertwined. She let a smile appear on her face. _' This has been the best week of my life.'_

In front of those two were the rest of the crowd. They were laughing and talking. Well all except Sesshomaru. He had a sneer etched on his face. He had just found out that Miroku was staying the night, and he didn't feel like having to stay awake all night listening to him and Inu Yasha in the next room, talking about girls and some new video game coming out. HE heard someone say his name and looked over to Kagome, who had a confused look on her face.

"Why don't you have any friends over tonight Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly.

"I prefer not to deal with those idiots after 2:10 pm." He said dully, looking straight ahead now. Kagome nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Yeah... some are your friends are.." Kagome trailed off. He knew she was talking about Kouga, who took upon himself to try yo hook up with every freshman girl. They walked the rest of the way to their homes in content silence.

-- Later that night --

"Kagome... Truth or Dare?" Yura asked from her spot on the floor. It was close to midnight and the girls were still wide awake.

"Truth...I don't trust you guys to give me a dare.. " Kagome answered she vaguely remember Sango, picking dare she had to run through the house naked, singing I'm Coming Out.

"Do you like Sesshomaru?" Yura asked slyly. Kagome turned bright red. She could always lie. But that would be cheating, and they were ruthless with the consequences.

"Yes... I like him." The room filled with girlish squeals. Someone shouted " I Knew it!" They looked at each other as they heard the grandfather clock in their living room strike 12. Kagome got a devious plan.

"You guys... how about we run down the street naked?" Kagome suggested. The other girls nodded their heads. Thinking that would be so cool. They then filed one by one out of the room.

Across the street...

Sesshomaru didn't know what made him look out his window that night. He let the cool night air blow his hair about. He could hear Inu Yasha and Miroku keeping up noise in the next room. He then stared off Kagome's house across the street. He stopped on 4 figures walking out of the house. He raised an eyebrow when they all lines up side by side.

"Okay.. on the count of three.." He heard Kagome's voice say. He saw the rest of the girls heads nod. Kagome started counting. His eye widen when they go to three and started shredding ever stitch of their clothing off. He heard his door slam open and Miroku ran inside.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA!" He whispered loudly making it to Sesshomaru's side as the girls began their run down the street naked. Inu Yasha soon joined their side at the window. They watched as the girls started heading back down the street. Laughing loudly and breathing hard. Miroku wolf whistled and clapped. The girls came to a halt and looked towards the house. They didn't see them in the window looking at them contently.

"Miroku you idiot what if they see us?" Inu Yasha said holding his hand to his mouth. The girls ran back into the house and out of their sights. Miroku had his mouth uncovered.

"Man... do you guys get this kinda entertainment every night? I need to stay over here more often!" He said with a chuckle. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly. "Yeah... Kagome... Put Sango on the phone... Yeah Sango... I just wanted to say... nice ass!" He yelled and hung up. Inu Yasha shook his head. And whispered...

"You idiot... they'll know we saw now." Sure enough with that said... there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh Snap!"

(--)

a/n i'm going to end the chapter here... I don't know where I was really going with this is. But this chapter has a part two. I'm sorry for its shortness... but I am sorry to say.. after I post the next chapter.. this fic will officially be put on hold. It will be continued once I finish my hp fan fic... The Killing Perfection. I'm sorry for this.. I really am... but I feel I need to concentrate on that. But thanks for all your reviews. And sorry for such a sucky chapter...i'll do better next time. And when I get back from typing the rest of The Killing Perfection... I'm talking this story full on... I have it planed out. It is roughly 40 chapters long. Not counting this chap... which might be revised. Well see you guys in a few months.


	4. Read This

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
